Betherella
by ahhpleezeninja
Summary: Cinderella Version of Moonlight. Mick is a Prince that's more than Charming and Beth has had a hard life worser than her Mom just dying.


Mick-Beth:  
Cinderella- the vampire Version

* * *

So here I am 126 years later in a silver prison cell, feeding off of Priest who come

and try to preach to me about the Bible. How I got here you ask, why by being a black hearted

person of course. Oh, how fun it was to go around and bite people and seduce younger human

men, take all the money they have and either leave them dirt broke or kill them. Yup, that's how

my life of imprisonment started, with a man. His name was Joseph. He was a book keeper and

he had only one daughter, from a previous marriage. I always had my eye on him but he was

human. I knew that with one glimpse of me, he would fall head over heels in love with me. I'm a

vampire for crying out loud, I'm physically built to be the most attractive woman in a room. I also

knew that with his wife in the way, I wouldn't be able to be with him. I wanted him to not only

love me for my beauty but for my intellect as well. He was the only human I ever really loved. So

on his daughter Beth's 6th Birthday, I slaughtered his wife. I wanted him and I feel whatever I

want and whoever I want should and will be mine. But there was a flaw in my plan. He was in

love with this pathetic mere excuse of a human and he tried to save her. So I ended up killing

her but also biting him. He's no longer human. He didn't know who I was, just that I was

wealthy and that Naturally I was a Vampire. So on the faithful Morning of May 5th, 1623, I

confessed my love to Joseph and since it was 10 years after I ruthlessly slaughted his wife, Ha!

yes I ruthlessly so enjoyable slaughted his wife, Of curse he said yes. At first I didn't mind Beth

she was actually rather splendid and having two children of my own, of course before I became

a vampire and when I did at the age of 21 I turned them as well. I really did like his previous

wife's daughter. She was very beuatiful .... for a human. But she reminded me of his wife. In

order for me to assure that he married me not just because he's lonely, I had to make him

forget about Beth all together and anyting else that had to do with his previous life.

It wasn't hard seducing him into getting my way. In 2 weeks my daughters and I were living in

Joseph's hut and that's when all hell broke lose you would say. I managed to convince him that

my daugters, Ruby and Rosaline, really felt left out of the family and that Beth should give up

her room, her bed and her belongings to her sisters, just to make them feel welcome. At first he

was very hesistant and suspicious. He may have been a gullable human but his vampire alter

ego was definetly smarter and less gullably. but still because he refused to let go of the human

side of himself, he still was a fool for love.

"You no longer will be needing your bed or your room, Beth", Joseph told his daughter on a

saturday afternoon. "Father what do you mean"? Beth asking looking confused.

" Ruby and Rosaline need a room to themelves with beds that tower all others, you are just a

piece of the universe that is wasted and you're taking up space."

"But, where am I suppose to sleep ?"

"Why, of course in the chicken's coop but please get out of that pretty dress. Oh, and put on

these rags. This is now your etire." I scolded at her, feeling pleased at my accomplishment.

"Father you can't be serious?" Beth yelled.

"I am serious, and shame on you for not wanting your new sisters to feel at home." Joseph

said.

Beth was clever, moe clever then I thought. She suspected me of dazzling her father and

making him forget about her. In less than three days,Beth was no longer part of the family. She

was a maid, a house guest. Like a rock by the side of a lake, she was just there. I should have

forseen it before it happened but I didn't and that's why I'm paying for it Beth's 17th Birthday ,

the King's son, Mick Caspian III was to have a ball. He came of age and his father wished him to

seek a wife, so all the young woman in the town were to go to the ball and which ever the

Prince liked the most would be his wife. I was excited, not only because this meant that there

was going to be a new king but that my daugters had a chance to be royalty. I was extremely

cocky. I would've have bet my head, that one of my daughters was going to be princess. My

daughters asked Beth to make sure their dresses were perfect, to do their hair and to clean

their shoes. Beth, that sly stupid girl, instead of asking me if she was allowed to go to the ball,

she asked her father. But of course he had no memory of Beth or his previous wife. He thought

she was the maid so he yelled at her " How dare you?" I stopped him before he was about to

slap her. I may have secretly envied her for being a pretty human and hated her because she

looked like Joseph's fomer wife but I still felt sorry for her. If I wasn't so caught up in getting

what I wanted, I probably would've been nice to her. Then again, maybe not. Then, Beth did

something unexpected, she hit me and she said:

"You evl witch."

"My my, aren't you feeling lucky." I said before I kicked her to the floor.

"If I was really a evil witch do you think you would still be breathing at this very point in time.

No. If I had my way I would eat you or feed you to your sisters. I'm being generous. I was

debating on letting you be able to go the ball but I guess you blew that." I said to her with a

smirk look on my face.

"By mother's grave I swear you will pay."

"Well your mother is dead isn't she. You haven't joined her yet but you're starting to tempt me.

Daughters we must be on our way. You have a very immortal prince waiting to make one you a

wife."

I left Beth on the floor where she sat and started to swear. I wasn't really going to let her go to

the ball, I was afraid that she was going to ruin my daughters' chances of getting married to the

Prince. Before we left my daughter Ruby asked to go back into the house and get something

she forgot. Now remeber this, this is important. We arrived at the ball and all the young woman

were crowded around Mick Caspian. He was better looking then everyone said. He was a

vampire, so naturally he was attractive but the paintings of him in town didn't do him any

justice. He didn't looked please to see all the woman there, he didn't look happy at all. Until,

she came into the room. her dress was silver with white lace around the edges. She looked like

pure royalty. Everyone asked who was that, but I didn't have to ask, I already knew who it

was, it was I had suspected before, she was ruining my daughters' chances of marrying Prince

Mick. He wanted to dance with no one but her. She refused, but he was pursistant. I could see

it in her eyes that she was fallling for him and him for her. I thought all hope was lost and my

chance of being royalty and being rich was over, untill the clock struck twelve all the house

guest had to leave by 12:30 but Beth realizing how much time had passed by, ran toward the

door and tried to leave early. Prince Mick grabbed her hand put she managed to let loose. She

left behind a ring that her mother gave her in Prince Mick's hand without her knowing it. I told

my daughters that I had to leave as well and that they should stay untill it was time to go. I

managed to get to the house just before Beth did but she didn't know it. I hid behind the back

of the hut and watched her as she hurried up and took of her dress and put back on her rags

and go to the chicken coop and act as if she had been asleep all that time we were gone. For 2

weeks I never confronted Beth or asked how she got her hands on a magnificent dress like that

in the first place. But I was about to have my wish sooner then I thought. The Prince decide to

have another ball. One with masks and any fair lady that could fit the ring onto her finger was

to be his bride. I let Beth come to this ball, I told her it was for behaving so well when I didn't

let her go to the previous ball. So of course we arrived, Beth, my daughters and I and once

more Prince Mick seem to be drawn in by Beth. He realized at that moment that beth was the

one he was looking for. he smelled her, no he felt the very beat of her heart. They were

connected. I knew the time was near so I grabbed Beth and I dragged her out of the ball. I

knew I had to kill her know before it was to late but anther flaw in my plan, Joseph was there.

he saw me drag what he thought was the maid out into the great hall. In that moment he was

no longer a fool in love, he saw me for what I really was, a monster. Prince Mick came to the

great hall and called he guards he stated I was to be imprisoned forever for trying to kill the

love pf his , as you may have guessed they live happily ever after. But you see I always had a

flaw even when I thought I didn't. Can you guess who Beth's fairly godmother was, well think

about it.


End file.
